


Salah

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: LARA(S)HATI (Webcomic)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Gen, Wrong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Yang satu salah kirim, yang satu hanya di-read?





	Salah

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** LARA(S)HATI © Tupaikidal. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

Laras  
  
Lo harus tau!!!  
Dinosaurus emang punah ratusan juta tahun lalu  
Tapi katanya masih ada yang hidup sampai sekarang!!!  


Radi mengerjap membaca pesan yang dikirim Laras. Maksud Laras apa, ya? Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba mengirim pesan tidak jelas seperti ini? Mana membahas dinosaurus pula.

Laras  
  
Lo harus tau!!!  
Dinosaurus emang punah ratusan juta tahun lalu  
Tapi katanya masih ada yang hidup sampai sekarang!!!  
Ya, Ras?  


* * *

Radi  
  
Lo harus tau!!!  
Dinosaurus emang punah ratusan juta tahun lalu  
Tapi katanya masih ada yang hidup sampai sekarang!!!  
Ya, Ras?  


”Salah kirim!” jerit Laras ketika menerima pesan balasan dari Radi. “Ah, sial!”

* * *

Laras  
  
Lo harus tau!!!  
Dinosaurus emang punah ratusan juta tahun lalu  
Tapi katanya masih ada yang hidup sampai sekarang!!!  
Ya, Ras?  
**Read** 10:47 PM  


”Kok cuma di- _read_?” gumam Radi heran. Meski kepo, Radi memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Diletakannya ponsel di nakas dan dilanjutkannya tidur yang sempat terganggu notifikasi.


End file.
